Business intelligence relates to a set of theories, methodologies, processes, architectures, and/or technologies that transform raw data into meaningful and useful information. At the heart of any business intelligence solution, there is typically a central consolidated data base, called a data warehouse (DW), that captures data in a way in which it can be projected as meaningful information and provide valuable insight to a user. One use of a data warehouse business intelligence solution could be, for example, to create trend reports for senior management, such as annual and quarterly comparisons.
Creating a data warehouse for a telecommunication service provider is a challenging task for various reasons. For example, typically, there are multiple systems which hold customer data and consumption patterns of subscribers to the service provider. For a subscription based business, the consolidating and validating such data is useful, Additionally, there is a large amount of data that should be integrated and modeled in a unique way to enable fast and smart analytics. Further, the specific business processes and operations of the service provider require specific data and information management standards.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.